


Choice

by afterocean (afterandalasia)



Category: Ocean Series - T. Garcia, Original Work
Genre: Bruises, F/M, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Morning After, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micah wakes, to find Siobhan at his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely AU from the planned novels. Siobhan's feelings for Micah were to remain unrequited.

Scratches on his back. A bruise on his shoulder from where she had muffled the cry as she came. Her hair tangled across the pillow beside him. The warm line of her body against his side, breasts against his chest, hand across his belly, one leg hooked over his. She was still asleep when he awoke, her breathing regular and even.  
  
Of course it had not been gentle. How could he have expected it to be after so long a wait? There had been a frantic note as well as an unfamiliar one to their movements, their hips clashing before they managed to find a place where they could lie comfortably, the hint of secrecy bringing in a hint of desperation. So long a wait. So sweet a reunion.  
  
Micah looked round as he felt her shift and stir against his side. Her skin was pale against his tan, but she looked peaceful. So different than when he had first seen her. Her eyelashes fluttered, and then she opened sleepy eyes, looking up at him uncertainly, as if she was not sure how now to react.  
  
"This... this is not how it was supposed to happen," she whispered. There was a note of fear in her voice.  
  
He twisted to kiss her lightly on the lips. "I've made my choice, Siobhan. A lot of things have changed now."


End file.
